


Fangs

by h8tedhannah



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, robby keene has major daddy issues, sam just a pick a guy already, somewhat canon compliants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8tedhannah/pseuds/h8tedhannah
Summary: In the middle of a war, all Hawk can think about is the intoxicating smell of Demetri’s blood, and how badly he wants to kiss his worst enemy.Vampire!Cobra Kai vs Werewolf!Miyagi-Do AU
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso, Tory Nichols/Aisha Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Fangs

Hawk pulled his hood over his red hair, desperately trying to keep his head down. The rain keeps pouring overhead, and because there’s no cover in the alleyway he feels his socks getting wet and his shoes sloshing around. His pace has increased substantially, and he’s now running through the dark alleyways, carefully checking each corner for the boy that’s after him. Just as he is about to duck into a promising building, he hears the voice of the enemy. “You filthy fucking blood sucker!” The guy, Robby Keene, screams into the air. Hawk pauses in his tracks and listens to Robbys close footsteps. “I know it was your lot that went after Sam! Come out here and face me.” His voice stopped and Hawk heard a strong and sharp hiss, one that signaled Robby had transformed. 

Robby was a vampire, but also a dirty traitor. His father was a vampire, but Robby hated his father so much he wanted nothing to do with his fathers clan and completely left. When the war started, he ended up working for the enemy, LaRusso himself. LaRusso was a werewolf, one that had defeated Johnny Lawrence in a fight many years ago, and Robby leaving his title as future count to go fight for LaRusso was the final blow to his record as a traitor. It infuriated Hawk; as someone who grew up weak and alone, a stupid kid with a lip scar who was bullied and preyed on, he would have given anything to have the strength of genetic Vampire blood. Even though Hawk had transformed thanks to Kreese and Lawrence, he couldn’t believe Robby would drop such an amazing power and future to go be a werewolf’s lapdog. 

Hawk realeased his fangs, hid behind a box and screamed back at the growls. “Fuck you! At least I’m loyal and not a traitor!” Robbys snarl grew harsher, no doubt something he’d picked up from hanging around so many dirty werewolves. Hawk pulled out his phone to contact Miguel for backup. “Yeah right, Cobra Kai is full of a bunch of Human bornes who think they’re better than everyone!” Robby growled back. Just then, a car came skidding down the alleyway, along with the noise of police sirens. Hawk was only seconds away from jumping Robby from behind and kicking him in the back, but the police sirens pulled sent him back into hiding. 

If the police saw them, both him and Robby would be shot with no hesitation. Some stupid human had probably heard Robbys yelling and called 911. Hawk scoffed, it’s always the fucking Miyagis fault. He heard a low growl from Robby as he heard the boy run into a nearby alley. “This isn’t over, tell Cobra Kai i’ll have all of your heads on stakes!” Robby said, running in the opposite direction. The police got out of the car, cocking big vampire killing guns, calling out into the rain for Robby and Hawk to show themselves. 

With a scoff, Hawk began to run down the alleyways again. He hated leaving fights unfinished, especially when he had such an urge to kill Robby, but he couldn’t do it around humans. It would cause more trouble than necessary, and adding humans into the mix wouldn’t make the war eaiser. Besides, Robby was reserved for Miguel. 

For 20 years now, the hatred between Vampire clan Cobra Kai and Werewolf pack Miyagi had caused the city a lot of trouble, sometimes even getting a human or two involved. Nevertheless, the clan had gotten stronger since their last defeat in the 80s, and now a new war had risen all because of a stupid werewolf named Samantha LaRusso. She was a blood werewolf from her father, Daniel, and although she had concealed her identity for years, a Cobra Kai Vampire named Miguel had fallen in love with her. This was the beginning of the war and resurgence of Cobra Kai. A forbidden love story, and a love triangle between them and Robby had brought about the bloodiest massacre either side had ever seen. 

Hawks nails pressed into his fists as he desperately attempted to blend in with a busy shopping crowd, keeping his head down and hoping there was no red left in his eyes. His clothes were soaked, and his heart pounded as he searched for any sign of the Miyagi wolves. His phone buzzed with messages from his best friend Miguel, all of them angry curses about what a coward and disgrace Robby was. Hawk was quick to text him back, agreeing, as he made his way over to a shop with a patio, one to shield him from the rain. 

As he made his way over, he laughed at a meme Aisha and Tory made made to compare to Robby in the groupchat, his fingers texting back quickly. The people had scattered now, probably because they got wind of the incident in the alleyway, and Hawk walked along, feet still sloshing in the rain, when he saw it. 

In the second display store to his right, front and center, was the Boba Fett amor from the Mandalorian. It was brand new and life size, and even though Hawk had vowed himself to stay away from nerd shit after becoming a badass vampire, he couldn’t take his eyes off such amazing gear. His legs started to move on their own as he pushed through shoppers, desperately needing to get a closer look at the price tag. Not that he’d buy it, of course. Maybe he would have if it was a few years ago, back when he was a nerdy little human with no friends, but not now. Not when he had a reputation to withhold, not when his clan thought he was one of the strongest Vampires around. 

Even so, he got so close to the store his breath made clouds on the windows, and stared at the armor. The price tag read a couple hundred, but really he just came here to admire the beautiful thing. The more he stared at it though, the more he noticed something was definitely off. 

“Jesus, they really stuck a $300 price tag on this armor and they can’t even get the details right!” A voice exclaimed next to him. Hawk turned to see a boy, about his age, staring at the armor in absolute disgust. Silently, Hawk cursed himself. The boy had admittedly caught him off guard and that was something Hawk hated; being caught off guard and vulnerable, even for a second. What if it was Robby or Sam? “The jetpack is the wrong shade of green and the Rocket isn’t even that shape!” The boy exclaimed again, and Hawk wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or just to himself. Nevertheless, the pale, lanky boy in front of him was apparently talkative, and Hawk just stopped and watched in silence as the rain continued to poor down. 

The boy continued talking about what a scam it was, and Hawk, feeling extremely uncomfortable, blurted out, “Yeah the blaster holster has the wrong symbol on it too.” His hand automatically went up to his mouth, hovering above his scar, as he silently cursed himself for talking to a pathetic human that was probably another waste of time. The boy looked up at him, pausing for a moment and returning his gaze to the suit. “Holy shit! That’s it, I’m leaving the worst Yelp review over this! You’re so right!” The boy exclaimed, and he pulled out his phone to take a picture of the cheaply suit, and immediately his phone was full of water droplets from the rain. “Shit!” He said, trying to wipe it away with his sleeve. As he did so, Hawk shifted uncomfortably and looked around to leave, he was almost sure Miguel was probably calling him by now. 

“Sorry but, can you help a brother out?” The kid said, somehow he had moved uncomfortably close to Hawk, and Hawk was reminded with a shudder he’d hadn’t been anywhere this close to a human in a long time. The boy with brown eyes and hair shifted his phone over to Hawk. “Here, take the picture while I cover the lense, this shitty rain isn’t going to stop for a second.” Hawk did as told, for whatever reason. Normally he’d probably sink his teeth into this guy for some fresh blood and leave him beat up with a broken phone, but right now there were way too many people around and Hawk wasn’t going to lie, he was still a little vulnerable when it came to nerd shit. 

When the picture was taken, he started to hand the boy back his phone, when he noticed the limited edition Doctor Who phone case. Hawk was reminded of when he spent hours and hours refreshing the online page waiting for this phone case drop. He had gotten zero sleep and saved all his allowance for this case, only for it to get sold out in seconds. In a flash of fury and anger, he jerked the phone back to stare at the case he should have had on his own phone. “How did you even—.” Hawk started under his breath, and the boy in front of him heard, letting out a nervous laugh. Hawk didn’t mean for him to hear the question, but it seemed once you got the boy to start talking he wouldn’t stop. “I had to do some heavy coding on the merchandise website. Took me hours but as soon as the code changed I programmed my computer to take the first two out of the stock and buy them. Completely worth it.” He said, in a slight bragging voice. Hawk was too much in awe to be jealous. “What— did you use Javascript or—.” “My own custom code.” The boy finished for him, and Hawks mouth open in shock. “Ill pay you $50 for the second case!” He exclaimed before he could stop himself. 

The boy in front of him smiled, “Ah, so you have the same superb taste! Of course, I’m headed home now if you want to follow. My names Demetri by the way, in case you don’t want to follow a stranger.” Demetri said, turning and motioning for Hawk to follow. 

Hawk stopped in his tracks. He seriously could not have said that. He wasn’t a pansy little nerd anymore, he was a badass fucking vampire, and a vampire would probably suck Demetris blood out and steal the case, right? Hawk scoffed at himself. Yeah right, like Vampires obsess over Doctor Who. He clenched his fists as he faced the internal war inside himself, cursing in his head as thoughts of past flowed in. The boy, Demetri, stopped ahead of him, turning around and cocking an eyebrow. He realized he was still holding Demetris phone, and Demetri came closer again, his hand reaching out to grab it back from him. Hawk couldn’t move, too captivated by the decision of going to get the case or not, and he didn’t even realize how close Demetri was until his hands brushed his, desperately trying to pry the phone from his hand. Hawk stared to let go when he inhaled and smelt the flesh and blood of the boy in front of him. 

It swooped his entire stomach and brain, and he felt his heartbeat skyrocket at the contact and smell of Demetri. His body spray was intoxicating, mixing with his type A blood; (Hawks personal favorite) and he had to desperately try to not bite Demetri in front of the entire shopping square just because he smelt so good. His fangs threatened to come out, slightly piercing his closed lips, and with panic of his eyes starting to turn red Hawk lost balance. As Demetri pulled his phone back and started to walk backwards, Hawk slipped on the rainy sidewalk and found himself pummeling straight towards the ground; his fangs had pushed back into his gums in the panic, so he didn’t have to worry about that, but what he did have to worry about is the body still standing in front of him like a statue. Whoever this Demetri guy was had no reflexes. 

His body met Demetris and before he knew it the weight of the both of them had sent them tumbling on the side of the street. Demetris hands instinctively came to grab at Hawks shoulder, and the both of them came down in a splash on the side of the street. Demetri somehow ended up stumbling on top of Hawk, his body hovering over him and rainwater dripping down from his hair onto Hawks face. Their bodies were aligned, and Demetri had paused in an akward position as he caught his breath. Demetris eyes were wide and glossed in shock, his pinks dusted a cold pink as he stared down at the boy below him. Hawk could feel his hair getting more soaked than it already was, and he knew by now his Mohawk had long fallen because he could see long red strands in his peripheral vision. 

“S—Sorry!” Demetri exclaimed, shoving off of him. And Hawk shuddered because he almost missed the contact. Demetri continued to stutter as Hawk pushed himself up, double checking to make sure his fangs weren’t down. “Well, you can follow me on the rainy walk home if you like.” Hawk took a deep breath, trying to focus on anything else other than Demetris intoxicatingly good smell. Demetris face went red immediately and he started to back away. “For the phone case! Obviously!” He stated, as if Hawk didn’t know, with a nervous laugh. He started to walk away and Hawk closed his eyes for a moment. 

What if just followed this boy home, got the phone case for free, and sucked on the boys blood to satisfy his hunger for a bit? Wouldn’t it be a win win situation? He’d get the beautifully smelling blood (not take enough to kill the Demetri of course) and a free phone case? That’s what he told himself as he yelled after Demetri to wait up and jogged to his side. 

It would be a quick visit, and then he’d never have to see Demetri ever again. He could go back to the war and kill Robby, Sam, whoever else dared to fight him, and never see this nerd again. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not normally one for AUs like this but this plot I do like a lot!
> 
> twitter: G0THICMOON  
> tumblr: @binarybfs


End file.
